Ghidorah: The Divine Beast
is the first Ghidorah movie in the year and the first Rebirth series created by Zekons. This film was first time since GMK as a hero called Ghidorah, the one-headed dragon who was created from Irys' corpse and King Ghidorah's DNA code while traveling time of prehistoric day. It was released in Japan on June 30, 2018. Synopsis In the all the years, the ancient civilization called Ancitican creating an entire life and love to make creatures, but one of them named Zeron, is greediest who used the PenMedal in order to gain more power. This only exiled by the king of the Ancitican who dared to his selfish desire and prideful manners to nowhere. As he exiled to the nowhere, he crushes, making sacrificing his PenMedal to order make a flying chimeric-like caterpillar creature by using the pieces of PenMedal called Zaius which is eats overpopulation of the many creatures. The one young blonde flying rodent named Ghirat (the premature form of Ghidorah), attacked the full-forced Zaius and tried to save the prehistoric species only she used her a forbidden chaos powers to launch as an explosive attack to kills many prehistoric animals. Ghirat survived and Zaius absorbing the stegosaurus' corpse; making her a defensive movement, however, Ghirat still having a good fight against her defensive. The nearly dying tyrannosaurus bite her wing and thrown into the triceratops' horn, brutally wounds her only she used her fire beam to destroy the tyrannosaurus before Ghirat flew away quickly. After Zaius destroys the prehistoric dinosaurs where she was wounded, Ghirat finds the cave where he's hiding for a safe place and hibernates inside before Ghirat look the prophecy of the guardian of the shrines. In the present day, the young girl named Maki who studies about prehistoric creatures to find out what is cause of their extinctions. The teenage man named Chigeru who at the Miyu Shrine where he met her and talk about the unidentified lizard and mysterious beings only she thought the unidentified lizard has been extinct 100 years ago. As before a while, the news report that the two giant flying creature named Gyaos was captured by the Species Experiment Op.; the male and female and held into the zoo in captive, so they can breed with few modifications which that simply male and female breeds without asexually reproduction outbreak. Maki saw the baby Gyaos who petting him and seen he likes her while she feeds him. Meanwhile, the bunch of Barugons appeared in the ranch, feeding them with meats and vegetables and they saw one of the Barugon is the child. Maki know about her ancestor, Miyu Ayamoto who met an unidentified lizard, the mutant dinosaur and giant rainbow moth and protect the shrine and making the first Miko Guardians. Professor Fubuki appeared and asks them about the dinosaur was mysteriously disappeared due to the unknown source of unidentified creature. Fubuki told Maki that the unidentified lizard named Godzilla which he battles against Orga and Megaguirus in the same timeline. Chigeru asks Fubuki about the giant turtle battle against the Gyaos and the other monsters. Fubuki explains that the wormhole was mysteriously created due to the timeline distorted, causes creating the altered timeline. Characters Humans *Maki Ayamoto (Main Protagonist) *Chigeru Shimanto *Shin Sakiyama *Professor Fubuki *Miyako Ayamoto *Dr. Hariyashi *Miyu Ayamoto - The ancestor of Maki Ayamoto. Aliens *Kami-san (Supporting Character) *King of the Ancitican (Supporting Character) *People of the Anciticans *Zeron (Antagonist) Monsters *Ghirat/Ghidorah (Main Protagonist) *Godzilla (mentioned and briefly seen while battle Orga and Megaguirus stock footage) *Orga (mentioned and briefly seen while battle Godzilla stock footage) *Megaguirus (mentioned and briefly seen while battle Godzilla stock footage) *Baragon (briefly seen while Ghirat's travel) *Gamera (briefly seen, stock footage) *Gyaos (seen captived) *Barugon (one of them is joined Ghidorah and the others seen captived) *King Ghidorah (stock footage) *Irys (briefly seen, stock footage) *Zaius (Main Antagonist, Turned Good in the end) Triva *This film was the combination based on Fatal Frame III and Godzilla: 2000 (some elements). *The references of Godzilla where he fought against Orga and Megaguirus by Professor Fubuki. It was revealed when he explains Godzilla vs. Megaguirus is the same timeline after the fight against Orga. Kami-sama also explanation about Ghirat's history was told as Gamera and Gyaos were related to itself. **Orga and Megaguirus' essences created the timeline wormhole where Gamera destroys Irys, causing Irys' corpse fells into the wormhole. **Kami-sama explains about Ghirat was not only King Ghidorah's, but Gyaos' relative species as the subspecies. He tells the history about Ghirat's birth and revealed it was Irys who died in battle and fell into the wormhole where Orga and Megaguirus' essences created. Ghirat was born from Irys' corpse from its head as an eggcase, but added onto the King Ghidorah's DNA on GMK timeline which is result as a crossbred species and might be reincarnation of Irys according to Chigeru. Category:Kaiju Films